


What You Need

by luxxaeterna



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: BDSM, Choking, M/M, Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Sub Jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:55:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26692558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luxxaeterna/pseuds/luxxaeterna
Summary: Eric shifts again, his smile impish, and reiterates: "Come on, Mister Zimmermann, what do you need me to do to you?"--Or: Jack just needs that little extra push to get out of his head.
Relationships: Eric "Bitty" Bittle/Jack Zimmermann
Comments: 3
Kudos: 68





	1. Chapter 1

"Well," Eric starts, hands creeping down Jack's stomach. "Why don't you tell me what you want, sugar?"

"What I want?" Jack breathes out slowly, his entire body stiff, unsure. Even having Eric this close is too much, or perhaps just enough, so there isn't much else he wants, per se. Nothing, at least, that wouldn't be awfully humiliating to put into words. His hands are already tied behind him, and he's already feeling the calmness begin to pull him under. So it isn't a lie when he says: "This is fine for now. It's great."

"You sure?" Eric smiles, coy, and fingers the waistline of Jack's shorts. The ones he knows, without Jack telling him, were worn just for him. Because Jack is good and ever eager to please, and that's just how Eric likes it. "Because I have a suspicion you want more, but I won't give it to you unless you ask."

Eric shifts his weight on Jack's lap, pretends he's just trying to get more comfortable, but Jack knows what game they're playing, what Eric's getting at, and it gives him a rush to even think about the possibilities that are practically being laid out before him. 

Yet, Jack knows he can't ask for it, knows that he'd be too embarrassed, at least right now. He needs Eric to push him to the edge, to let him ask for what he needs so desperately. Eric shifts again, his smile impish, and reiterates: "Come on, Mister Zimmermann, what do you need me to do to you?"

Jack groans and shuts his eyes, almost desperately, hoping that maybe he can force it out if he isn't looking directly at Eric. But even then, he can hardly manage to mumble out, in the most unsexy way possible, "Take control."

"What was that?" Eric's hands creep apart, one going up to brace against Jack's chest, the other teasing the band of his shorts, slowly inching lower until his fingers brush against him. "I couldn't hear you."

"I can't."

"I know you can. Because you're a good boy, aren't you, Jack? Look at me. Look at me and tell me what you need me to do to you."

Jack's eyes fly open, the familiar, hot bliss creeping in on him the moment Eric calls him good. At the sight of Eric grinding on his lap, his hands practically already posed to grab, take, use, Jack can feel himself beginning to unravel in all the right ways. "Eric, fuck, please."

"Please what, Jack?"

Eric's fingers trail lower, his other hand inching up over Jack's neck, and he can't bring himself to feel embarrassed anymore. He whimpers, feeling smaller than he has any right feeling as a six-foot-something man, and Eric smiles, encouraging. "Come on Jack. Please what?"

"Please use me," He breathes, half-way to desperate, the headiness building, "Take me out of my own head, fuck me so hard I can't think about anything but you."

"Oh, you good, good boy," Eric lets his fingers tighten, both around Jack's neck and his cock, letting him feel manhandled. Safe. Secure. "You needed a little push, didn't you? To admit it." 

A fervent nod from Jack, and he tightens his hold almost imperceptibly. "I can do that for you, sweetie. I'll make you take it. You'd like that, wouldn't you? You love making me feel good, don't you?"

Jack screws his eyes shut as the pleasure rushes through him, as he's able to stop thinking. He can feel himself slipping into that calmness, the way he only feels when Eric has him under his control. And Eric laughs, softly, almost mockingly, and Jack can feel his erection become nearly unbearable.

"You're so perfect for me, Jack. If only you could see yourself now. You're so reactive, so fucking beautiful when you're waiting for me to take what I want." He laughs again as Jack tests the pull of his wrists, only to find, of course, that they won't budge. "Easy there, big guy, I've got you."


	2. Chapter 2

Jack relaxes, or tries to, as he hears those words. "I've got you." Eric has him. Eric will take the lead, Eric knows what he wants, what he needs, and the only thing _Jack_ needs to do is let go. His shoulders slump as he's held onto, his mind beginning to slow. "Aw, good boy," Eric says, this time more lovingly as he notices Jack go slack. The hand in his shorts inches deeper. "Let's get these off you, baby."

By the time Eric works them down past his knees, his cock is already painfully hard in his boxers. "Wow," Eric says, eyes bright and hungry as he runs his hand up and down the inner portion of Jack's thigh. "Look at you, you are just too perfect." 

Jack ducks his head at the praise, only succeeding in driving Eric's other hand further against his throat. He thinks he mumbles something, maybe a joke to take the edge off Eric's blatant sincerity, but he's caught, and his chin is grabbed instead, forcing him to look into his eyes again. "No, I want you to look at me. You're so, so perfect." 

Eric's lower hand goes up to Jack's boxers, to his cock, and brushes against it, past it, to his stomach, where he runs a hand across solid muscle. "God, Mister Zimmermann. Your body should be illegal." With one more pass up and down, Eric smiles, more mischievously this time. "And I can't believe I'm the one who gets to ruin you." 

Jack groans, the teasing words going directly to his dick. "Fuck," he says, unable to think of anything else. "Bits, please. Can you..." 

Eric shushes him, answering by rubbing his thumb over the front of his boxers. "You'll take what I give you, won't you?" Eric already knows the answer, but delights in the desperate nod Jack gives him anyhow. "So good." He slips off Jack's lap and situates himself on the side of the bed, slowly urging Jack down off the side. His knees are weak, he can barely manage standing on his own, but he manages with the extra help. Eric situates him so he's kneeling between his feet, and it gives him a rush to see. 

Such a big man on his knees, and for _him_. For tiny Eric Bittle, who used to get pushed around by the same type of men, who used to be made to feel so small. The control does something to him, and he can tell it does something to Jack too, his eyes glazed and face locked on his. His voice is soft and contemplative as he reaches down to stroke Jack's cheek. "Feels good to not have to worry about anything for once, doesn't it sugar?"

A nod. Jack leans into the touch, and Eric can't bear to wait any longer. He takes a moment to be grateful that they ended up going with a shorter bedframe as he spreads his legs and scoots to the edge, Jack's eyes flitting down before coming back to search his face. "Oh, you cute thing, go on ahead." 

With that, Jack leans forward, his hands tied and his neck straining the distance, to nuzzle into Eric's own bulge. He breathes in a few times, feeling almost animalistic as he tries to commit Eric's scent to memory, like he will never get it again. Eric's fingers come up to scratch his scalp, and he groans at the tingling it sends all the way down his spine. "Please," he says, the only word he seems to know when Eric gets him in this state, "Please."

And Eric smiles knowingly, scratching again, watching as Jack mouths at him through his shorts. He can see just how hard Jack is from up here, can see the little wet spot forming in his shorts. His perfect body, his perfect boy, who would do anything for him, who he'd do anything for. 

Eric watches Jack struggle for a few moments longer before taking pity on him, fisting his hair to keep Jack still while he shimmies his shorts and briefs off. The moment his fist loosens, Jack is surging back to him, face to his balls. "Fuck." Eric strokes himself a few times as Jack works, loving the sight of him so deeply focused under his cock. On his knees. He lets his dick go, lets it rest on Jack's face. "Fuck," he says again, almost reflexively. "You're gorgeous, you're doing such a good job. Just look at you." 

Jack blinks up at him, his mouth slack and waiting, eyes glazed, and Eric has to take a deep breath to keep himself from coming. After he's sure he'll last, he feeds the tip of his cock to Jack, eager to slip into his tight, wet mouth. And he isn't disappointed. With a groan, Eric lavishes him with praise. "Mm, that's right. My good, good boy. I love using you like this."

From the groan Jack gives around his cock, Eric knows he's on the right track, that he's pressing some buttons. "Yeah, using you like you're nothing but a hole. It must be so nice to be Nothing, to be an object. You don't have to worry about anything. No hockey, no Stanley Cup, no anxiety..." Jack hums again, his eyes fluttering shut. Eric's fingers run back through his hair, tighten as he starts to rock his hips. "Just a wet set of holes for me to wreck." 

He starts up a nice, slow pace, gently rocking in and out, loving the shape Jack's lips make around him. It's strange, for him to speak like this, to use Jack like he's nothing, but they both know it's more than that. He isn't "nothing." But he _is_ being given the chance to escape from himself, to focus on something other than work for once, and Eric knows he needs that. It was hard for him to admit at first, too, that he likes this, the power, the strength that runs through him as Jack gags a little, as his eyes water. But he likes it, he loves it, and he holds Jack down for a few seconds longer to show him just how much he does, just how much he means to him. 

Eric feels himself getting close, so he pulls out, relishing at the look of loss that briefly flashes over Jack's face. When the confusion lingers, Eric cups his cheek and kisses him gently, reassuringly. "I was just getting too close to coming, sugar. I was thinking I could fuck you now instead. Nice and slow, get something in your other hole. How's that sound?"

Jack nods his head into Eric's hand, eyes imploring, asking for anything and everything, and Eric knows he'll give him it.


	3. Chapter 3

With Eric's help, Jack manages to get back on the bed and settled against the sheets, Eric's small, strong hands move him where he wants him to be: on his back with his legs spread. Eric's hands prop up Jack's thighs as he explores his toned skin. "Are your arms alright like that? Not too uncomfortable?" 

Jack gives a quick, shallow nod, one that's hardly noticeable, but his eyes communicate the rest: the desperation, the rush. The pleasure he gets, being so useful for the man he trusts most. And Eric smiles gently as he fixes him with the same look, warm with the knowledge that _he_ is the one giving Jack this feeling, _he_ is the one making Jack feel light and free. _He_ is the one who gets to help Jack explore these things, feelings he's never had the chance to experience before on his own. 

Letting his fingers massage and dig into Jack's skin, Eric hums and almost half-heartedly ruts himself against the hole in front of him. He's careful to watch Jack's expression, the hitch of his breath, the flutter of his eyes slipping shut, before he rubs his thumb up against him.

"You ready to take me, baby?" Another almost shy nod. Eric pushes forward, teasing, while he reaches for the lube beside him. "Yeah. I knew you would be. Just look at you, my good boy. You'll take everything I have to give you." When Jack groans, Eric responds by plunging forward a little, eliciting a rising whine, a raw, desperate noise Jack would never make otherwise. The vulnerability of it all threatens to unravel Eric completely, so he takes a moment to breathe and watch Jack enjoy his touch. 

After he feels steady enough, he coats his dick with one hand, using his other to play with Jack's hole, teasing more whines from him. By the time he thinks Jack's ready for more, Eric sees him beginning to squirm, from discomfort or excitement, he isn't sure. When he catches Jack's shoulders tensing, his question is answered for him, so he moves to sit back. "You look uncomfortable, sugar. Should we flip you over?" Originally, he'd planned a nice, slow fuck. One with plenty of eye-contact. But the alternative is just as good, and Eric feels his dick harden at the solution and the mental image it brings. "Would you like that? Being shoved in the sheets instead, letting me use you like a little toy?"

Another whine, and a more desperate nod. "Yes, yes. Please."

"Aww. You're just so cute when you get like this." And he really is. Eric caresses tight skin, toned muscles, with enough admiration to last a lifetime. Jack is a beautiful, beautiful man, even if he'd be too humble to ever agree. And this beautiful man is all his. "Here... Let's get you flipped over so I can use that tight hole of yours." With a bit more maneuvering, Eric gets Jack flipped over and pulls him back on his knees, ass up, to spread his cheeks. He feels his possessiveness flare, a warmth growing out of him: Jack is all his. His, for whatever he wants to do to him. 

By the time Eric shifts forward to nudge the tip of his dick against Jack's hole, he can hardly hold himself back. Having this huge man submitting to him, panting with his face in the sheets, is nearly too much for him to handle. He can already feel the heat of Jack's hole sucking him in, and as Jack pushes up against him, whines another plea, Eric gives up on holding himself back. He begins to force himself inside, holding Jack's hips still so he can't fuck himself back on him, and groans. Before he knows it, he's fully seated inside his beautiful boy, and the warm, proud feeling in his chest grows, rises until it's nearly bubbling out of him. 

"Oh, Jack, you are just perfect, you are so, so good," he says, loving the warbled cry he gets as a response. Jack's hands clench and unclench at his back, searching for anything to grab onto, his face resolutely pressed into the sheets. "Are you ready to be used, baby?" Another nod, another pleading cry, and Eric takes that as his sign to keep going. With his hands planted on Jack's hips, he pulls himself out, holding his breath. He watches himself unsheath before thrusting back in, disappearing into _his_ tight, perfect hole. 

For a few minutes, Eric lets himself ignore Jack's needs completely. He fucks into him steadily, chasing his own pleasure, the drag of his cock, as he uses Jack's body for himself. And he can see how much Jack likes it, how hard he is, how much he's leaking, just from being ignored. "You are such a _slut_ ," he says, more admiration than anything else, as he brings his hand down to finally grab at Jack. "So hard, just from being treated like a fleshlight... You're incredible." 

Jack breathes heavy and hard, almost thrashing now that he's actually being touched. "You poor thing," Eric says, picking up his pace. He can hear himself, how fast he's coming undone alongside Jack, how loose his own tongue is becoming, and it ignites something inside him, the thing that wants and _loves_ the power he's been given. Jack squirms, seeking friction, anything to give him the pleasure he craves, and Eric breathes a laugh, keeps his touch mostly still as he fucks into him. "So desperate to be touched, you'll do anything for me, won't you?"

"Y-e-s," Jack gets out between thrusts, his voice breaking. "Need to be good, Bits, Eric--"

"Shh, I know sweetheart." And finally, Eric begins to jerk him, giving Jack what he needs so badly. "You're already so good, Jack. My good boy, my obedient little thing." He can hardly feel embarrassed at his own vulgarity. As he fucks into Jack, jerking him just as he knows he likes, he can't think of much else but how good he feels, how good he knows he's making Jack feel. 

When he can sense Jack's orgasm coming closer, he rushes to chase his own, pulling Jack's body as hard into his own thrusts as he possibly can with only one free hand. At the edge, when he can feel Jack clenching around him, reaching his peak, Eric buries himself as deeply as he can, leaning into the pressure, and groans, "Come, you nasty slut," as they both peak, orgasming hard enough to blot the rest of the world out around them.

The feeling hits him so hard that Eric finds himself bracing against Jack's back as he comes to. Jack, likewise, begins to go limp as he comes down from his own orgasm. With his head still buzzing, Eric takes a moment to slip out, spreading Jack's cheeks again to watch _his_ cum drip from his spent hole. He tries and fails to catch his breath. 

After he feels that he got a good enough look, Eric hums and leans over to work on untying Jack, rubbing comforting circles into his shoulder as he does. 

"How d'you feel?"

Jack looks up at him from the corner of his eye, his entire body beginning to slacken into the sheets. "Fantastic. That was perfect."

"The dirty talk wasn't too much?" 

Jack shakes his head before slipping his eyes shut again. "No, 't was great." Still, Eric hovers a bit longer, searching for any signs of discomfort. Finding none, he lets himself flop down beside Jack and gathers him into his arms as well as he can, "You did so well, your body is insane."

"Says you, I can hardly think straight."

"You need any water? Want me to clean you up?"

"In a minute. Just want to cuddle for now."

Eric laughs, planting a big, sloppy kiss on Jack's forehead. "Sounds good, sugar. Just tell me when." 

Jack nods. Until then, they will stay settled, comfortable in the quiet they've created. Here, in this space they have made for themselves, the rest can melt away. 

Here, the world is small, but it is complete.


	4. Chapter 4

Jack isn't sure how long they lie together, but by the time Eric is shifting beside him, he's already nearly asleep. "We really should clean up," he says, as an explanation for disturbing him. "You know you'll be all grumpy tomorrow if you wake up crusty." 

He grunts, knowing Eric is right. Still, it's only after Eric prods him a few times that he forces himself to sit up. Eric, sensing his reluctance, teases: "What if I gave my good boy a nice shower? I know you love it when I run my hands all over you." 

That'll do it. Jack is up before Eric has the chance to goad him again, his entire body shaking the moment he finds himself standing on his own. "God. Think you fucked me hard enough? I can barely stand."

"Hush, drama-queen." Despite his teasing, Eric still sidles himself up beside Jack, looping his arm around the man's broad back. Even with their substantial size difference, Eric's strength is palpable in the way he leads Jack to their shared bathroom. Without a word, his touch communicates enough: I've got you, you can relax, I'll make sure you're safe. After their scene, he's intent on making Jack feel as pampered as possible while still keeping him in his submissive headspace. So he can relax. Also, because it's incredibly hot, and Eric is not going to deny that.

Once they're in the bathroom, Eric guides Jack to the toilet and seats him. He kisses his forehead (for good measure) and Jack sighs, closes his eyes, and keeps them closed while he waits. In the meantime, Eric busies himself by starting the shower. He grabs the bath chair from the hall closet, Jack's favorite soap (Eric's), and the softest towel they have (the one they dare not to use, except for special occasions). When he's back, Jack is still sitting in the same position, eyes closed, as if he's meditating. And he might as well be. 

The water is the perfect temperature, so Eric sets the chair down and rubs Jack's shoulders. "Ready to get in, baby?"

Jack nods, lets Eric maneuver him to the stool. "Thanks for tonight, Bits. It was incredible."

"I know," he replies cheekily, mostly to be an ass about it. "Just sit your pretty little butt down and let me take care of you, okay? You took such good care of me earlier, now it's my turn."

And Jack loves that, how Eric even considers his submission a form of care taking. Before they started with this, Jack always had the impression that "bottoms" were lazy. That giving in was weak, or that submission was a sign of being easy to manipulate. And, after Parse, that was the last thing he wanted; after all, sex between them was always a battle to see who could come out on top, always a fight to see who was more Man. Yet, the more they do this, the more Jack understands that he had submission pegged completely wrong. What he does for Eric during their scenes _is_ a way of taking care of him.

Fingers scratch through his scalp, soap up his body, and run gentle caresses up and down his skin. As much as this is for Jack, it _is_ for Eric, too. The gentleness, the pampering. It's less like an apology for what was done to him and more like a thank you. Thank you for giving me something so sacred, now let me give your wonderful body all the pleasure it gave me. This, the moment Eric lathers him from head to toe, just as much of worship as he did earlier for his cock. Different, but the same. 

And that's what Jack never _got_ about sex, or about power. That something given to you is not necessarily something that deprives another. That there is no battle, no winning or losing, not really. Only the slow, more boring negotiations of the daily _this_ and _that_. 

"Lost in your head again?" Eric tilts Jack's head back so they can lock eyes while he rinses his hair. "What're you thinkin' about down there?"

"Sorry. Just... Thinking."

"Just thinking? It's never just that with you, Mister Zimmermann."

Jack can't help but laugh at that. "Fine, you got me. I was thinking about you, about us. You know. About how me from five years ago would never have guessed this is where I'd end up."

"Oh, being bathed by your handsome boyfriend?"

Another little laugh. "Yes, that."

Of course, Eric knows it's not just that. He scritches Jack's scalp once more before sighing contentedly, proud of the way Jack's shoulders have fully relaxed, the way he's still looking up at him like he's seeing his whole world hanging right above him. He can relate to that feeling, after all. Settling for Jack's answer, everything else laid out clearly on his body, Eric shuts off the water and reaches for the towel.

"Oh, you got the nice one out?"

Eric smiles. "What else did you expect?"


End file.
